Kari: Mission of Kyoshi
by BolintheBendingBro
Summary: Kari, a young Kyoshi warrior and earthbender, is sent to the Fire Nation to gather information about a conspiracy.
1. Chapter 1

Kari and the Fire Nation

Kari was born in Kyoshi island, to the great Kyoshi leader Suki, and legendary swordsman and planner Sokka. When she was around two, she bended a rock into her fathers face, and right then did her parents know that she was going to be a great Earthbender. Her mother was especially happy about this, and decided to start training her in being a great warrior. Her father jokingly made a sexist remark about her being a girl and all, and training to be a warrior. He was promptly swung around, and had his wrist tied to his ankle.

Kari started training to be a warrior and spy, and was praised by her skill. One day, when she was 8, Sokka was sent on a mission to collect data on the Fire Nation, to keep an eye on things. When he returned, Kari was able to make an Earth Tent. Sokka smiled and told her that "this trick reminds me of a close friend of mine. She always made an Earth Tent when she was feeling antisocial and mad, especially at Auntie Katara." Then, his face clouded over, and he called for Suki. They ordered Kari to her room for a private conversation. She pressed her face against the wall, but all Kari made out was "conspiracy...spy...Fire Nation...daughter...codename...immediately." Confused, Kari opened her door, and tiptoed into her mother and fathers room, only to be told that she was leaving for a special trip in a few years.

Alone.

Kari began training harder than ever with her battle-smart mother, and started taking acting and lying skills with her father, who surprisingly can fake a LOT of things when necessary. Her Earthbending skills excelled, and she began to combine some hand-and-foot fighting training with her bending. Sometimes, when practicing alone, she replaced the traditional Kyoshi fan with a large slice of earth she bended in front of her. Much was destroyed that day, but she soon got the hang of it, and was decided her signature move. Amongst all the whirl and excitement of her upcoming mission, Kari was still worried about leaving her loving parents. Months slid by in a moments glance, weeks, then days. Finally, the day arrived.

(Ok, the fanfic officially begins... Now.)

Kari was loaded onto a stolen, disguised ship, alone with nobody but her father, an expert navigator. He could tell that she was nervous, but no matter how many jokes he cracked, she still didn't smile. "Funny.." He thought. "The Long Feng joke from long ago always had her in stitches..."When they were nearing land, he went over her instructions, while he adjusted his Fire Nation helmet.

"Now, Kari, when we get to the docks, you don't know me. I found you wandering amongst the cargo. My name is Ban Ka, and I am a Fire Nation soldier. Your name is Jeon. You are an orphan from Ba Sing Se. And, even for self defense, you CANT EARTHBEND." "Aw, but dad-" " I'm sorry. I know it'll be a long time, six years perhaps... You'll be fine. Besides, you might get enrolled in a Fire Nation school. You'll learn how to Firebend there. Now, if you want to tell me that you MIGHT of gathered some information, and you would like to come home, remember what to write to me?" Kari bobbed her head so furiously that her new, cropped black hair, contrasting greatly from her natural, shoulder length light brown hair, whipped around. Kari had to dye her hair, for undercover purposes. "Yep! It was... 'Dear Katsumi. I am alive and well. I can't wait to see your new...umm..." "Monkey poodle" Sokka implied. "What's a monkey poodle?" Kari asked, her face scrunched. "Just go on"..'"Dear Katsumi. I am alive and well. I can't wait to see your.. Monkey poodle. I have a BIG surprise. Love, Jeon... Why does that letter have to be so girly?" "Well, it's so if the letter gets intercepted, nobody will see that it carries important information. And it's what they would expect from a 11-year-old girl." "Like I'd ever write anything like that!" Her father smiled. "I always like to joke with your mother that we were rising a boy, not an Earthbending, spying, prodigy actress-in-training." Sokka gazed at Kari, and suddenly pulled her into an embrace. "Remember, all of Kyoshi and all of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes are counting on you. I have faith in you." Tears meandered down Kari's face. "I love you, Dad." He pulled back. In an over-the-top voice, he proclaimed "Who's Dad? I am Ban Ka of the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom scum!" "Da-ad! That's your therapist voice, not your 'stinky, bad Fire Nation official' voice!" Sokka laughed as he ran his hand down his wolf-tail. "I sure am out of practice." His eyes darted about. "Kari, get me your rope. It's time to go into position." Kari nodded, and dashed to find the rope that will soon bound her hands. "Hmm... Not by the rudder... Not the barrels...gosh I hate barrels.. Ah!" She raced back to her father, who had ducked into the cabin. Swiftly and silently, he bound her hands, and straightened her shoulders. "All good? Got all your stuff? Feel sick? Did I tie you too tight? And you know where to send the hawk if you found something? The answers that were shot back were yes, yes, no, and 10552 Ba Sing Se, Lower Ring. (Ikki reference, I know.) "Alrighty then... I sure will miss you... Jeon." She looked at him, a large grin gathering on her face. "I won' let you down, Da- I mean Ban Ka." "That's the spirit...uh, I mean, GET BACK TO YOUR PLACE, FILTHY ORPHAN!" He yelled, raising his voice. Kari sensed that they were close to the docks, and she bowed her head. "Please, sir, I'm sorry." she shouted in her most convincing sob, grinning all the time. Sokka left her in the cabin, ordering her to stay put. While he steered the boat into the loading area, Kari trembled. It was hard to imagine leaving behind her whole life. But... She reminded herself... This is for the sake of all of the Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribes. She closed her eyes in an effort to calm down. No sooner had she shut her eyelids did she hear loud footsteps coming her way. "It's go time, Kari." a whisper sounded. "I give you the best of luck. When you come back to Kyoshi, you will be greeted as a hero." As Kari opened her eyes, Sokka pulled her up to a standing position, led her out to the docks, and pushed her down to the feet of an intimidating Fire Nation official. "Lon Yin, pleased to see you." Sokka growled in a gravelly voice as he bowed. "To you as well, Ban Ka" the Firebender smoothly replied, in an unnaturally low voice. "Any reports?" "Only her. She's a stowaway. Probably snuck in when I was in Ba Sing Se. Says her name is Jeon. Has no bending skills to report. Not much if a talker, are you, little brat?" Her father thrust her face into his hands. She searched his cobalt eyes for his usual determined playfulness, but he was completely shielded. _Its amazing how talented of an actor he is._ _It's almost scary.._ Kari thought to herself. She blinked several times to generate some tears, subtlety smiling. He slightly lifted his eyebrows, acknowledging her small farewell. "I suggest you take her to the orphanage. She'll get adopted... Somehow." Sokka let out a cold, harsh laugh _Yep. Definitely scary_. Lon Yin hoisted her up to her feet, and looked her in the eye. He was a muscular man, with deep amber eyes. "Now, listen here, girlie. If you behave nicely, and you don't speak unless spoken to, then we'll get along. Understood? Kari nodded. fearfully. "Good." He turns back to Sokka. "Thank you, Ban Ka. You are dismissed." Her father saluted, and turned back to the small stolen Fire Nation vessel. As the official led her away with an iron grip, she turned back to catch her last glance at her father. To her dismay, he didn't return the gaze. Turning back to face the road ahead of her, she swallowed deeply. All of her friends, family, her dad; all gone for six more years. But, Kari remembered when her mother told her upon departure from Kyoshi:

She was a warrior.

And a warrior has to make sacrifices.

(End of Chapter One)

Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, let me know! I'd love to hear them!

If you want this to become an ongoing series, also, let me know!

BolinTheBendingBro


	2. Chapter 2

_Kari: Mission of Kyoshi_

_(Book One: Turning. Chapter 2)_

Kari shut her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling, but she was too late. Luckily, the Fire Nation official didn't notice her agony. The two walked awkwardly and quickly to a komodo rhino, gilded with black and red armor, Kari nervously mounted the intimidating best, who grunted and shifted it's weight at her arrival. "Careful there" Lon Yin called to her. "You might want to start slowly, if this is your first time… Kari nodded, determined to stay on, at least for the majority of the ride. Seconds later, the animal jolted to a fast walk, shaking Kari out of her tired daze.

(STORYLINE RECAP THAT YOU MISSED THAT I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO CREATE: Lon Yin and the others escort Kari to Capital City, where she is dropped off at a nice looking orphanage. She is greeted with surprising kindness, and is led to the childrens play area.)

Lon Yin nudged Kari into the drab and nearly bare room, full of children ranging from toddlers to full-on teens. Fire was shooting everywhere. She instinctively dodged the flames, and headed towards the orphans around her age. Gingerly stepping closer, she noticed the dreary group. "_2 female, 1 male_" she observed. One of the girls was short and quiet, with dark, attractive eyes, and had black hair down to her back. It was woven in an intricate braid, with a Fire Nation red ribbon. She was immersed in some sort of bending scroll. The other was skinny, with washed-out green eyes, and seemed to be on some sort of sugar high. She had bouncy honey brown hair, a rarity in this region, hitting to about her ribcage. The male, obviously older, had brown spiked hair, and was casually leaning against the scorched grey wall. He had a smirk of confidence on his soft face, and had startling amber eyes. They had a mischievous, yet playful glint to them, inviting her closer. _He reminds me of someone my dad told me about. Someone not to be trusted…._ She inched closer anyway. The shorter one was the first to notice Kari's quiet arrival. "Hey, Jakkasu, we've got a newcomer." The boy obnoxiously flipped his hair when turning to look. "Well.. hey there stranger. What's your story?" Kari was momentarily stunned by his immediate bluntness, but rebounded quickly.. "Oh…" she whispered, being as shy and concealed as she possibly could. "My name is...Jeon. I'm from Ba Sing Se. Umm, I stowed away on a Fire Nation ship..?" _Please buy it. Dont be suspicious, dont be-_ "Hey, Jeon. My names Jakkasu. I can sense your fear. Don't worry" he said in an articulate, yet almost robotic voice. "You'll be safe here." _Like he's reading off a script or something..._ He draped his arm around her. Kari's jaw worked inside her mouth, wishing she could brush off his endearing limb, and get away from this guy, but instead she slouched and diverted her eyes from the crew, painting herself in a damaged and timid light. "This is Iza.." The quiet girl with the complex braid held up a tiny hand "and Chani.." The hyper one smiled brightly, then went back into intensely observing an ant. "Welcome to Zauh's Orphanage for Underprivileged Children. I'm sure you'll fit in." His face was contorted into a relaxed smile, but his eyes had something malicious, and ill-meaning behind them. _Hmm… just how dad described Jet.. I shouldn't trust him. But… maybe he can give me some vital information! No…._ "Aw!". A loud shout rang across the room, smashing the agents train of thought. "Come back here, little bug! I'm not finished with you yet!" "Chani, let it go. It's just an ant. I'm sure you'll get to kill another one sooner or later." Jakkasu offhandedly remarked. The girls pale green eyes were as hard as steel when she swung around to confront Jakkasu. "But I almost had it! I almost firebended! There were flames, I tell you. FLAMES!" Her freckled face was about an inch away from Jakkasu's smirking mug. "What, so you want to look like a loser, trying to firebend an ANT?" Iza rolled her eyes.. "Here we go.." she complained, in a high, monotone voice. Jakkasu smirked at Chani. " Some toddlers are firebending their teachers! 'You almost had it', you say. You're a big kid, why cant you just stop focusing on some crappy ant, and do SOMETHING decent!" Jakkasu's scripted tone was gone. Chani stepped back, obviously wounded. "But...I almost had it, Jakk… And you know I've had no training.." "Oh, thats right. You dont have any PARENTS to teach you." Chani's inhaled sharply. "Well, it's not my fault FIVE families gave you up, because you were so horrible! You dont have any parents anymore, now do you?" Kari watched in absolute shock as a little ball of fire formed between Jakkasu's fingers, growing larger by the second. Chani continued on. "At least I'm civilized, I HAVE MANNERS! I care about peoples feelings, you hog!" Jakkasu began to lift his arm, the fireball as big as a grapefruit. _He's going to hit her..!_ It all happened in a blur. Jakkasu flung the roaring ball of fury at Chani. Chani's and Iza's eyes widened in horror. Kari jumped out of his grip, leaning to the side, bracing for the impact and-

(End of Chapter 2)

Sorry for that Rick Riordan-style cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself!

If you know me, you obviously picked up on my new characters, Iza, Chani, and Jakkasu. They are loosely, I repeat, LOOSELY based off of some of my good friends. I did change some personality traits, or combined them with another persons. For example, I created the character Chani's looks off off Gretchen, but personality more like friends Jules and Taylor. For Iza's, I combined the personalities of my friend Sydney and the A:TLA character Mai. And for that classic asshole character, I combined the personality of Avatar character Jet, and IRL enemy and turd blossom William Jackman. (Or Jerkman, or Jackass. Or Jerkass.) People who know me are probably confused with Jakkasu, like "Why isn't he more like Jerkman This is just Jet!?' "Why did he lash out on Chani, and not Kari?" and "THIS ISN'T THE HUNGER GAMES! HOW DID I GET TO THIS CRAP?" My answer? Give it time, people. I'll eventually develop him into that jerky pain he's inspired by.

Thanks for all your time and sanity!

BolinTheBendingBro


	3. Chapter 3

_Kari: Mission of Kyoshi_

_(Book One: Turning. Chapter 3)_

Kari jumped out of his grip, leaning to the side, bracing for the impact and-

Slowly, Jakkasu reeled in the the ball of fire, and extinguished it between his fingers. Kari could hear Chani taking long, ragged breaths. She forced herself to face the offender. His eyes had returned to his normal, shielded, yet playful. "Who..do..you..think you are?" she made out between gasps. "hurting...someone…like..that?" Her jaw trembled as she resisted the impulse to smack a boulder into this excuse for a humans face. "What is with your sick, sick mind? You could of hurt her! She doesn't know how to defend herself yet, you blockhead!" The corners of Jakkasu's mouth curled up in a devious smile. "I wasn't going to hurt her… just teaching a lesson." Kari's face reddened, her muted grey eyes now dancing with fury. "To her expense? You would risk the life of a colleague, a FRIEND, if you will, to teach her a lesson about ANTS! That's….that's just WRONG in so many ways!" Kari stepped closer, backing Jakkasu into the drywall. "If anything, YOU NEED A LESSON!"

Jakkasu's eyes momentarily flickered with fear. "Oh, be ready, buddy, I'm going to smack you so hard, I-" Kari suddenly remembered her mission, and her assigned personality. "Umm...I'm going to smack you so hard….umm… you'll be really hurt...?" She smiled, purposely blushing., burning on the inside. "So," Jakkasu, stepped forward, now out of Kari's relentless grip. "It finally speaks. Anything else you have so say to me, Jeon?" He got only a timid squeak (faked) by the Earth Kingdom "orphan". "That's more like it" he replied in a scathing tone. Kari gently hugged Chani, still shaking from the attack. Iza hesitated, but then slowly returned to her place on the floor, and resumed her reading. There was no emotion on her beautiful, pale, studious face.

"Come on" Kari whispered to Chani. "Let's get away from that neanderthal." They quickly made it over to a corner not occupied by screaming, flame-shooting toddlers, and sat down with a thump. "You okay, there?" Kari implied, gently hugging the orphan. Chani's wet grey-green eyes swung towards her. "Yeah...it's just that..Jakkasu's always discriminated me because of my bending, but he's pretty much all I have. He's usually not like this, but he treats me well! He's like a brother!" The agents eyes narrowed slightly as she made a mental file on the hot-headed orphan. _Discriminates benders… cold, calculating.. too playful at the wrong time..not to be trusted.. _Her neck prickled, as if someone was spying on her. She turned her head over to the other corner, to see Jakkasu staring at her , his face still contorted into his usual smug smile, his eyes teeming with…..love?! Kari turned away in utter shock and disgust, sticking out her small pink tongue. Chani was still there, hugging her knees. _At least she stopped crying.._ Kari thought to herself with a sigh of relief. "Let's go back to your friends, m'kay?" she suggested, mustering up as much empathy as she could through her blinding anger and embarrassment. Chani smiled grimly, then slowly pulled herself up. Kari rose as well, and warily stepped towards the corner, where Iza and Jakkasu stood. Jakkasu's eyes brightened at her arrival, while Iza made no remark. _Can that girl even speak? _"I can, but I choose not to." Iza's sharp voice cut through her silence, startling and confusing the agent. "h..how…" "I can read minds through emotions." Iza replied, with her thin eyebrows raised in a confident smirk. Taken aback, Kari slowly turned on the balls of her abnormally large feet to face Jakkasu. Facing him with a condescending look in her grey eyes, she popped her neck, and leaned on the drab wall beside him. Jakkasu turned his amber eyes towards Kari, and whispered "Hey….so, I'm sor-" "Don't even think about it" Kari fired back. Sighing softly, the firebender looked ahead to the cacophony that lay before him. "I'm trying to be nice.." "Well, stop trying. You didn't exactly win me over with that little stunt you pulled." she snapped, her upper lip jutting out slightly. A look of hurt momentarily flashed in his startling eyes as his face softened. "Look, Jeon, it was just one incident, and...I'm sorry." Kari glared at him and mumbled "course you are." There was an awkward and tense silence between the two for awhile. Jakkasu shifted, and his leather vest crinkled loudy. Kari casually ran her hands through her wig, making sure not to knock her dark hairpiece off, and reveal her identity. Obviously bored, the agent let her mind wander off to memories of home. Her training...The elephant koi, and her only friend, Kesuk, her feisty, outgoing pal who perfectly complimented Kari's more grounded, peaceful nature. He was one of the only other benders there; a waterbender. He was a refugee from the Northern Water Tribe, after his father was banished. He and Kari had so much fun with their bending.._.ah, I loved pranking with him, especially when we pretended Kesuk was bloodbending me…..oh, Yui and Desa's faces was priceless.. _Kari softly giggled to herself at the thought of the elaborate prank that Kesuk made up after Kari asked why he'd been gone so much at night. "Everybody in the village thinks that your father is teaching you….." Kari had shuddered at the thought of the brutal form of waterbending. Kesuk had shook his head of long black hair and informed her that his father was teaching him how to navigate Kyoshi Island; he had left the Northern Water Tribe just a month before this, and was trying to gain the village's trust. She also remembered his mischievous smile when he suggested the prank, and how they had practiced and practiced. They also told Kari's father, who to Kari's shock and amusement, agreed to help them scare the living daylights out of Kyoshi by teaching them what real bloodbending looked like. Kari was nine at the time, and Kesuk was ten, only months older than the agent. _It seemed like so long ago…_ Kari blinked back to her place on the wall, too see nobody but a severe-looking woman with a surprisingly kindly voice. "Come, dear, it's time to meet your roommates!" she briskly said, whisking off into the brightly lit hallway. Kari trudged behind her, embarrassed that she let her mind wander on such an important mission, and anxious to meet her new roommates, and maybe see a friendly face.

_A rarity in this community.._ Kari thought begrudgingly.

Whew! Good thing I got THAT done! I've actually been off-and-on writing this for two months now (busy, busy!) and I finally finished! Yeah! It's only 2.4 pages long, but YEAH! Hope you enjoy, Chapter Four coming soon!

BolinTheBendingBro


	4. Chapter 4

_Kari: Mission of Kyoshi_

_(Book One: Turning. Chapter 4)_

Kari inhaled the smoky scent of flame as they passed the torches that lined the deep red walls. The only sound was their footsteps, tap-tap-tapping on the mahogany floor. The unfamiliar lady desperately tried to fill the silence by asking generic question after generic question. "You're...Jeon, right?" "..yes" "And you're from?" "Ba Sing Se." "How do you like the Fire Nation so far?" "It's...nice" she whispered, unintentionally squeaking the last word. The woman spoke no more, taking the obvious hint. Kari smiled, silently thanking her dad for all the lessons."Ah, here we are! The Zencha Dormitory!" The chatty woman stopped in front of a large door, painted, you guessed it, red. A golden plaque hung smack in the middle, that read "Zencha", obviously. The plaque was gilded with visions of swirling smoke. Kari wrinkled her nose in confusion. "The dorm is named after one of our most recognized war councilwoman, Zencha Sai. She is an inspiration to all Fire Nation young ladies." the warden explained, sensing Kari's doubts. She bowed low, muttering something inaudible, and hastily pushed aside the door. There were simple, golden metal bunk beds lining the immaculate walls, with burgundy sheets and pillows scattered on the mattress. The torches that were lined along the walls were blazing, and girls were whirling about, ages ranging from about 8-19. Kari immediately recognized Chani and Iza, who were draped on a bunk. Chani, on the bottom bed, was (shockingly) twirling a lick of flame between her fingers, and Iza was reading on the lower bunk. _No surprise there. I can't even tell if she has a personality besides books. _she thought, rolling her grey eyes. The woman was already nudging Kari towards a bed on the right wall, right behind Chani's and Iza's. A simple, rigid looking Fire Nation outfit was spread on the deep red duvet, along with a leather sack. It consisted of a long black vest, a loose fitting, cotton brown dress, a red and gold belt, an buttery soft leather boots. A small number was embroidered on the left side of the simple vest: 12. Kari saw that it represented their age, and all age groups were housed close together. _Interesting..._"This is where you'll be staying, dear. Make yourself at home." She instructed, somewhat pushily, as if she had to force the kindness out of her. _I'll have no problem making myself at home, since the amenities are practically the same in Kyoshi. The Fire Nation must take EVERYTHING seriously. _She observed, carefully lowering herself on the bed. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! You have a bunkmate. All girls do..RAYE!" She snapped, kindness disappearing. Almost immediately, a tall, slim girl came bounding to the beds, from who knows where, and stood at position, face relaxed, yet guarded. She looked about 14/15, but the little number in her vest read 13. She was thin, and TALL; around 5'8, dwarfing Kari's slightly stocky 5'2 stature. Her chocolate braid had little pieces straying out from it, like little flames. Her eyes were brown and sparking, almost challenging Kari. "Jeon, this is Raye. She'll be your roommate until you get adopted. Raye, Jeon." The woman explained, her motherly nature returning in her aged voice. "Now, I want to see you two get acquainted. See you both at dinner." She stalked off, almost tripping on a stray pillow, in which she threw onto the nearest bed, tsk-tsking. "Oh, uh..h-hai... I'm Jeon." Kari muttered, hoping she could seduce her wily-looking roommate. _She looks a challenge. _"Just so ya know, I get the top bunk." Raye remarked, leaping up onto her claimed bed, ignoring the ladder. Kari's eyes widened. _Ookay then. A bit stronger than I thought...no worries. I can fool anyone. _"So" the roommate's voice sounded from above. "I hear you're from Ba Sing Se." "Umm...yeah." A short silence between the two followed, only the sounds of chattering girls in the background. The bed above her creaked. "You a bender?" She inquired, tone turning a bit more interested. "Uh..no." Another silence. Kari relaxed, finally out of all the attention. Raye swung her head down to get another look at the seemingly shy orphan, startling the agent. "Hey, lighten up. I'm not gonna hurt you...yet." Raye joked, her eyes still as guarded as ever. "Besides." She followed, swinging back out of Kari's sight "it's almost dinner. I don't want you to have a panic attack, seeing all those people. Folks around here can be...intimidating. In-your-face." She explained, in a relaxed tone. A tiny *meep* was the response, only this time not faked. The Fire Nation has always been a major foe to the people of Kyoshi, after what the now reigning prince Zuko did to the village when Avatar Aang was visiting. The Avatar had told her about it himself, when she was lucky enough to have a talk with him, when he was visiting Sokka, and Suki. He was stopping by Kyoshi, bound to Republic City from the Southern Air Temple. He had told her of the memories he had from Kyoshi Island. Kari, who was 10, just sat in wonder, sometimes awestruck, other times horror. _At least I have the bragging rights of meeting the Avatar_ she thought, desperately trying to push the thought of Kyoshi burning to the ground. A _whoosh_ flew past her left ear, to see Chani cringing. "Oh, uh, hey Chani! And, uh, Iza as well." She exclaimed, eager to see a face that didn't spew painful memories. "Hey June!" The excited girl replied, flubbing her code name. "Welcome to Zencha, JEON" Iza's welcomed, emphasizing the last word. "Ugh! I'm so horrible with names!" Chani groaned, joining them at the foot of Kari's bed. "Thought you might be out in Ranchan, the other girls cabin." The quiet girl remarked, shifting her advanced scroll that lay in the girls pale hands. "But were glad you're here. You don't want to be in Ranchan. One of the most skilled firebenders in this orphanage-" "Ya mean besides me?" Raye challenged, who had mysteriously appeared behind Kari. "I said one of, not THE" Chani explained, with an exasperated tone. Iza's took one look at the chocolate-haired girl, and returned to her palace upon the burgundy covers. Raye, speaking not a word, returned to her bunk as well, a subtle smirk played out on her sharp face. Kari suddenly became quite interested in the contents of her sack. She trudged to her bed, where she found two Fire Nation bracelets, a red ribbon placed inside. _Like I'll need that for my hair_ she wistfully thought, longing to magically grow her locks back to its original length and color, and let her natural, light brown, medium hair fly free. Rolling her eyes, she dug further into the satchel. She discovered a small writing utensil, a behavioral pamphlet, and some beeswax. Confused, Kari turned to her bunkmate. "What's with the beeswax?" "Hmmmm.." Raye grunted, nonchalantly, completely engrossed in a firebending scroll. About five more scrolls were piled on her red sheets, a blank name tag, a pen, and 2 miniature scrolls, a behavioral handbook, and a brief history on the Fire Nation. In a pocket, she found a stick of kohl, which she didn't recognize at first, and some tinted powder, in a sweet shade of pink. "Why would they give us makeup?" She inquired, especially at Raye. "Hmm.." The girl nonchalantly grunted, still engrossed in a firebending scroll. _It doesn't matter anyway._ Kari quickly slipped into her uniform, which, surprisingly, was smooth and loosed against her tired body. She was just about to (attempt) to talk to her new bunkmate, when a sharp, clear whistle echoed across the immaculate room. Immediately, all of the orphans jumped from their activities, and stood at attention in a perfectly straight line. Kari was dumbfounded for a moment, but then quickly realized that she was to be in formation. Her soft boots made a deafening screeching sound on the hardwood when she scrambled to her position behind Iza. A few long minutes passed as the headmistress, whose name was Chai, Kari later learned, inspected every one of the stick straight girl, yanking down vests, fastening buttons of the little ones, and shooting stern looks to everyone who even as flinched. After around 5 minutes that seemed like hours, she whisked her shriveled hand,sending out a wisp of fire, signaling her approval. The girls walked silently, in the same formation, out of the Zencha dormitory, and into the torch-lit hall. Not as much as a whisper was sent to their fellow friends as they made their descent, further into the large orphanage. Kari gulped, a small wave of fear crashing over her. She had no idea where she was going.

This was my fastest chapter yet! And, I must admit, the most fun to write. DISCLAIMER:: I do not own the right of Raye. Her design and personality belongs to those of a friend. I just put her into my story. All other characters are my design. :D

BolinTheBendingBro


End file.
